


Sein

by Tenshi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 Wörter Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sein

Am Anfang war nichts. Leere. Dunkelheit.   
Kein Empfinden von Zeit und Raum.   
Kein Gedanke. Keine Gefühle.   
Kein Wissen über seine Existenz.   
Nur sein.   
Dann nahm er Konturen war.   
Verschwommen und schemenhaft, die nach und nach deutlicher wurden. Und ein Bewusstsein.   
Gedanken. Worte, die in ihn eindrangen. Die zu ihm sprachen. Doch er konnte den Sinn der Worte nicht aufnehmen.   
Seine Gedanken formten Fragen.   
Was bin ich?  
Warum bin ich?   
Dann kamen Empfindungen dazu. Schmerzen, unsagbar schlimme Schmerzen.   
Und ein Gefühl. Angst. Angst davor, seine gerade entdeckte Existenz wieder zu verlieren.   
Und Wut.   
Er wollte schreien, wollte gegen den Schmerz aufbegehren.   
Aber wie?   
Die mittlerweile deutlich erkennbare Gestalt vor ihm formte immer wieder Worte.   
Er versuchte sie zu verstehen. Wollte antworten.   
Doch es gelang ihm nicht.   
Dann wurde ihm bewusst dass er einen Körper hatte.   
Ohne Form zwar, aber etwas wie eine Hülle für sein Bewusstsein existierte.   
Und sie ließ sich formen.   
Er konzentrierte all seine Gedanken darauf, seine Hülle zu verändern.   
Ein weiteres Gefühl kam dazu.   
Ehrgeiz. Er musste es schaffen.   
Etwas tat sich. Seine Hülle dehnte sich.   
Und tatsächlich. Die Schmerzen hörten auf.   
Die Stimme in seinem Bewusstsein lachte und sagte freudig:  
„Das hast du gut gemacht, Odo.“

\- Ende -


End file.
